Spiral Paths
by shadowzerover5
Summary: Multiple paths, greater destinies and harsher truths. There are many way to make a person and each has greatness waiting to be unleashed. A collections of my ideas that are rough and unedited, enjoy. Now no longer limited a single fandom.
1. Golden Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or Fate Stay Night

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXX

Bloody, torn and ragged Naruto slowly dragged herself with her arms over to a tree and leaned against it. Her lifeblood pooling beneath her, soaking her legs and her blue denim shorts, as it escaped from the hole through her chest that goes right through her back. The clouds started pouring their load of rain down to the valley washing away some of the blood around her. She smiled ruefully recalling the last moments of her battle as blood dribbled from her lips because even with the Kyuubi she wouldn't survive this.

His Chidori and against her Rasengan combined into a black sphere and decimated the area. She pushed against his attack as hard as she could but when she looked into Sasuke's eyes she saw madness and hate but also sadness and loneliness. She knew that she pushed through she would have killed him. If the force of the Rasengan didn't blow his head to bits the power of the Kyuubi that saturated her Rasengan would have burnt him like acid from the inside out.

She couldn't find in herself, even with her bottomless determination, to push forward and shatter him and his jutsu against the cliff wall. No matter how many times she tried to remember him as a selfish bastard. No matter how much he had hurt Sakura. No matter how much she wanted to show him that he isn't the better shinobi…she couldn't find it in herself to kill him.

She couldn't find it in herself to kill her brother.

When they first met, she had annoyed him to hang out with her. He scowled and brushed her off. Every day in the academy she would repeat the process till he finally agreed reluctantly. The rest was history. When they got older rumors were flying about that they were going out, much to her and Sasuke's dismay. She loved him that's for sure but only as a brother and he felt the same way about her.

He was the first one to acknowledge her as her. Not as the weird short haired blonde tomboy with red highlights. Not as the infamous village wide prankster that avoided ANBUs in her pranks. Not as a monster given human skin. To him she was simply Naruto, no more, no less. No matter how unwittingly, he had saved her from becoming someone like Gaara…someone like Sasuke himself. So it's only right she try to save him from darkness too.

As their techniques began to wear each other down, she smiled sadly at him and performed her last and probably most foolish act of selflessness. She let her technique unravel and relaxed her guard as his lightning covered hand slowly pierces through her black shirt and out the spiral of her open orange jacket erupting in a fount of blood.

It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be as the electricity probably numbed her nerves. She wondered if Haku felt like this when Kakashi-sensei used his Raikiri on him. She could feel her legs anymore or any part of her lower body for that matter as the Chidori ripped through her spine too.

She stopped musing when she saw Sasuke approaching her bloody form. His eyes were glowing red and had acquired a new pattern shaped like an atom as he slowly took in her dying body and stared at her slowly dimming blue eyes. She smirked at him and said, "Guess…you won…eh, bastard…" as loud as she could, the Kyuubi was barely keeping her alive. She wondered if she could live long enough to exchange a few last words.

Sasuke remained still, staring her eyes and spoke, "I…I…I never wanted this to happen," barely controlling himself to shout in sorrow to the heavens.

Naruto shook her head, her short hair matting from blood and rain obscuring her view somewhat as she replied, "What is done…is done…heh…you couldn't have done it any differently…Not with Kabuto watching."

As if on cue Kabuto slowly stepped out of the shadows and approached the pair, his glasses glinting in light hiding his eyes from view. Naruto still found strength in her to grin at him and said, "So…what's the…diagnosis?"

Kabuto couldn't help but smirk at the sheer audacity of this child to smile at an enemy even as she lies dying. He replied as calmly as he could, "I am here to escort Sasuke-sama back to Orochimaru-sama… to answer your question and considering the power of the Bijuu you hold…you have no more than a few minutes left."

"Leave. I'll go to Orochimaru when I'm done," Sasuke spoke coldly his new Magenkyou piercing through Kabuto.

Kabuto flinched slightly as he super imposed his master over Sasuke but he calmed himself and smirked again before giving a mocking bow and stepped back into the bushes, "As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto gave Kabuto the one finger salute as he left before turning back to Sasuke, "I know you don't…like talking…so I'll just say it…" She slowly reached up to him to which Sasuke responded by crouching down.

Naruto cupped his face in her hand pulled him closer and gave him a small chaste kiss on the lips while whispering, "I…want you…to live…a life. Live a real life…Promise me, my dear brother…"

Sasuke nodded and slowly stood up. His hitai-te falling onto Naruto's lap as he began to walk away towards the direction Kabuto did so earlier but not before turning back and softly speaking but enough for Naruto to hear, "Sleep well…my beloved sister."

Sasuke entered the thick underbrush and disappeared completely. Naruto watched him leave as she slowly let go of already slipping grip on life. She glanced up the darkened sky as her vision became hazier and hazier and her body becoming colder and colder. Through it all, she lived a good life she supposed. It had a lot of downs but she felt it was a full life even if she died at age 13. She met her precious people whose memories she would cherish till eternity. Even though she couldn't become Hokage she was sure that she left a big enough mark to not be forgotten.

She didn't how long it had past when she heard someone approach her. She couldn't see well anymore, only blurs but her hearing is the well enough to recognize voices. She heard a gasp and heard Kakashi's voice shouting for her to hold on while he calls the medic team over to help her. Naruto shook her at Kakashi knowing that even with her monstrous healing ability she would not survive long.

Kakashi could only kneel in defeat as he watched his sensei's daughter slowly die in front of him. It was like watching his sensei and Obito die at the same time as the memories of their deaths slowly return to haunt him. Her blue eyes slowly lost their light as she strained herself to pull Tsunade's necklace off her. She held towards Kakashi with the last bit of strength she had and said, "Kakashi-sensei…tell her…that I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

Kakashi interrupted his most stubborn student by placing his finger over her cold lips and holding her hand with necklace with the other, "Shh, rest now. You've done enough we'll handle the rest…so just" he choked on himself as he tried to continue, "…sleep now, alright?" he said sadly. He had seen this so many times, so many damned times that there was no point in deluding her or himself that she could survive.

She smiled a small happy smile that her now dead blue eyes can't ever match and said, "Thank…you…and…good…bye…Kakashi-sen…sei…" Her hand went rigid at first before going limp in his grasp dropping the precious jewel onto the ground. Her head fell forward as her hitai-te unraveled and landed next to Sasuke's causing her blonde hair to fall and frame her face.

Kakashi closed his eyes and placed his hand over his student's eyes to close them. He picked her up slowly and carried her with as much care as he would carry a fragile statue. He stared at her face and said, "I wonder if you finally found happiness at last Naruto?" as he saw the faint smile that grace her lips before succumbing to grip of death.

Pakkun stayed silent at the whole affair and dispersed himself not wanting to intrude at a private moment. Kakashi silently thank his loyal summon as he made the slow and painful journey back to Konoha knowing they had lost more than they could ever hope to regain.

As he made his way on foot slowly ignoring the startled gasps of the medic team that he had passed by, not noticing a pair of confused eyes following his every movement. Naruto was standing looking at the scene with utter confusion. She noticed herself completely unharmed and she was wearing the clothes she died in. In fact she was no different when she was alive though there was an odd plate attached to chain on her chest.

Invisible to everyone, Naruto Uzumaki recently deceased genin of Konohagakure no Sato scratched the back of her head while tugging the chain on her chest and said, "I know I just died but I'd never imagined the afterlife is the place I died in."

She tried to follow her teacher through the forest but when they suddenly took to the trees she found out that she had no chakra. She figured as much since she was dead already scowling and grumbling she ran towards Konoha on foot on the ground without the aid of chakra to enhance her speed. She groaned and said, "This could take a while."

As she was running through the forest something caught her eyes. It was monster, no other means to describe it. Its thick white mask and horrifying body was running along side her looking like a cross of a lion and a centipede. Naruto felt a chill down her soul when it turned its insane yellow eyes at her and said…

"_**FOOD!**_"

This was not going to go well. This, this thing was fast and powerful and without her chakra she doubted she knew she wouldn't even scratch its exoskeleton. Nonetheless her stubbornness reared its head as she avoided a swipe and charged in kicking it in its face.

The beast growled at first before chuckling and said, "_**Useless!**_"

Ducking under a tail swipe that tore a great tree down like paper, she was glad that she still had some resemblance of her skills just without chakra. She knew she wouldn't last long as she hid behind a boulder when the beast suddenly started using its ability to hurl sound waves like cannonballs.

The boulder held but kicked up a lot of dust and debris. It obscured Naruto's vision which is something she didn't like given her situation. Then one of the monster's limbs reached out from the smoke and grabbed her painfully. The beast slammed her into the ground

'_If there was a time that I really need you, now is the time Kaa-san_,' she thought franticly as she tried to break free of its grip and contact the Kyuubi from deep within her. Her mother, Kushina the Kyuubi no Youko, guardian of the fire seal and ruler of hell was sealed into Naruto when her mother went on a rampage when a few unknowns tried to kill her as she was a taboo union of human and demon.

With a heavy heart, Minato Namikaze rode to fight against his wife and damn his child. He won at the price of his life as the small family went from two to three to one all on the same night.

Minato was truly a genius without par. He saturated Naruto's body with seals to hide her demonic heritage and keep her mother inside while still allowing enough freedom for Kushina to talk and look after their child. The years past and Naruto grew up under the watchful eye of the Sandaime who knew her origins. She was never harmed as the Old Man as well as the monks of the fire temple made sure that those who want to hurt her would face serious consequences.

But that did not change the fact that she was lonely and parents told their children to avoid her lest bad things happen to them. Sasuke saved her from loneliness and she readily repaid it with her life.

The monster bent low with its mouth over her. She could smell its agonizing and rancid breath as it spoke, "_**Well it has been fun but all that exercise made me…hungry…**_" leering over her trapped form.

Naruto scowled and spat at its face. "Then order take-out you poor excuse for a worm!" she growled and struggled against the beast's binds.

Fang Leg chuckled as his prey tried to free herself, "_**Oh aren't you a lively one? That means I eat well tonight!**_" and opened his maw preparing to bite into Naruto.

Naruto closed her eyes expecting the pain from being eaten when she heard an all familiar voice in her mind, "**I let you die once…but I will NOT do so again!**"

Naruto's eyes bulged wide open as a torrent of crimson energy erupted from every pore of her body releasing her from the Hollow's grip. Intense pain ripped trough her body freezing her in place. In her shock and awe the chain on her chest began to grow mouths and started to destroy itself in a rapid rate. Link after link chipped away as she writhed on the ground in pain. The mouths continue their path of destruction until it reached the plate on her chest and shattered it, leaving behind a gaping hole.

She closed her eyes and struggled to keep from screaming. She white goo erupted from her mouth and started to cover her face. She started to lose grip oh her consciousness till she blacked out.

She felt someone nudge her side, gently rousing her from sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself in her forest mindscape face to face with her mother who smiled at her with ears in her eyes. Kushina embraced her child tightly and softly admonished her saying, "You idiot daughter of mine. Why did you have to take after your father? Why did you have to be a hero like him?" while crying on her shoulder.

Naruto felt bad for making her mother cry and tentatively hugged back. She tried to explain herself but couldn't find she just couldn't find the right words. She opened her mouth to explain but someone beat her to it.

"For that is who she is," said someone. It was a male voice spoke in arrogant regal tone. Naruto turned her gaze to source and found herself staring at two new occupants in her mindscape. One was a red-head version of her wearing traditional kunoichi armor but her ears were pointed and her eyes were slit and red. The girl was standing on a tree branch smiling a smile a mirror to her own.

The other was a male with hair as gold as the throne he sat on with crimson colored eyes. The throne was out of place in the forest but the trees gave way to its glory leaving behind a clearing where the occupant is bathing in eternal sunlight. He was sipping a cup of ambrosia and smile a self confident assured smirk. He wore a golden emperor's ensemble that seemed to match his personality.

Kushina let her daughter go and gently pushed her towards the pair. Naruto walked up to them and the girl jumped down in front her and smiled. She said, "Welcome I wanted to speak to you for a long time now. I'm you please to meet you!"

Naruto could only blink at the absurdity of the statement before saying, "How can you be me? I'm me!"

Her other-half giggled and said, "Silly, I'm your sealed demon side. Chichiue hid me from you with a ton of seals. Although I could talk to hahaue I still wanted to talk to you." She said happily glomping her in a hug.

Naruto smiled and was about to return the affection but the girl suddenly said, "The seals stopped working after your death. Now we can be complete…" and she literally melted into Naruto. Naruto squawked in surprise and fell on down on her butt earning a giggle from her mother and a full laugh from the man. She felt changes on her body as if piece of her soul had been returned but decided to look into it later as the man seemed to calm down and looked at her seriously.

"Now then, do you know the reason why you are here?" he said spinning the cup of liquid ambrosia before taking a sip.

Naruto tapped her chin in thought and answered, "Well there was a monster that attacked me…"

The man silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. He leaned back on his throne and smirked, "No that is not. The reason why you are here is because you are turning into a being like it."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the man's statement began to sink, "WHAT? How can I be turning into something like..?"

He silenced her again with his finger, "Fortunately for you I will NOT ally myself with a savage beast that is no more than ugly cannon fodder. So she and I pulled your mind here to stop the process."

Kushina took this as her cue to speak up, "The first step is to complete your soul which you already have. It would give you untold amounts of power as well as a deterrent from developing a certain…type of stain in your soul. The second step is a bit harder." Kushina beckoned Naruto to follow her as the moved deeper into the woods.

The golden emperor stood up himself and followed the mother daughter pair with an amused smirk, "I wonder what will be her destiny. The one blessed by the King…" he wondered out loud while trailing behind them.

They didn't have to walk far when they encountered something out of place. A massive black water whirlpool spiraling on the forest ground consuming everything in its path. Worst yet is that the vortex is growing at an alarming rate consuming more and more of the forest.

Naruto stared in shock. She yelped in surprise as the ground beneath her gave way and she fell into the rushing water. Kushina could only watch as Naruto struggled to keep afloat but to avail. The golden emperor walked past her and stepped into the water without hesitation. Kushina could only wait at the waters edge for this is a trial that only Naruto could do. She held back her tears knowing she can't interfere but this is the only way for her to save Naruto's afterlife. Turn her into a Shinigami or a Hollow.

Kushina watched the growing whirlpool and said smiled sadly, "She really takes after you, doesn't she? Minato… "

Naruto struggled against the current with all her strength but still found she still found herself falling to depths below. She was starting to feel tired but her stubbornness made her fight on. Then the man he saw earlier floated down beside her not minding the twisting vortex around them.

He looked at her with a bored yet smug expression and said, "If you fall to the bottom of this whirlpool or if it consumes the rest of your inner world," he paused gesturing to the diminishing forest above them, "You will become an empty monster. Driven by hunger and surviving by instincts you will devour, kill and destroy all those who cross your path. You will become the very thing you fear."

Naruto gritted her teeth and spoke up even though her mouth was drowning in water, "I will not become a monster. I made a promise I wouldn't and I never break my promises! That's my way of a ninja! Dattebayo!"

The man smiled and said, "Good answer though I shouldn't have expected anything less than someone whose soul mirrors I. Now then to stop this I can only offer one solution. Find me."

Naruto stared at him incredulously and said, "What the hell do you mean "Find me?" You're right there!"

He shook his finger, "Tsk, Tsk, tsk you really are an idiot aren't you? Very well let me clarify. I am the representation of your sword. I am the blade of your soul. I AM your blade yet you only see me my image but you have yet to hold my body, had you?"

Naruto held back a remark when he called her an idiot and contemplated his words instead. She looked him carefully and slowly but surely she started to dawn on what he meant. She wasted no time in looking for her sword as she swept her eyes around looking for anything that could be her blade.

She casted a glance downwards and saw that she was nearing the bottomless hole in which the whirlpool originated. She bit her lip and tried to swim up once more. She glared at the man who was just standing there waiting and smirking as if he knows something she doesn't but behind him she saw a faint glimmer.

At the very center of the vortex is a simple straight sword covered by a sheath. Its golden hilt was a circle that had ripple designs starting from the base all the way to the edge. She stared at it for a long while before grinning like a fox. She ceased all her struggles and let herself be carried to the center the whirlpool.

The man raised a brow at her action and leaned back to get a better view. When she was nearing the center she forced all her strength to her legs and swam towards the sword. Slowly and ever slowly she approached the blade. With a desperate cry she made a wild grabbed and felt the sword in her hands. She snatched from its place and suddenly all movement stopped and reversed itself flinging her out of the water and into solid ground.

Naruto sputtered and spat the water from her mouth with the sword locked in a death drip in her hand. Her mother immediately ran up to her side and held her close, "You did it my precious Naruto. You did it."

Naruto smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of her neck and said, "It was nothing Kaa-san. I never break my word, dattebayo!"

As the mother daughter pair separated, the emperor clapped his hands in applause and stared at Naruto with something akin to respect but his damnable smirk, which was starting to irritate Naruto, made her doubtful, "Well done. Well done. Now we move on to truly pressing matters, the elimination of the fool who dares stand against us. With me in your hand, that should be nothing more than a trivial matter."

Naruto stared at the ornate sword and noted it felt right to be in her hands. She never held a sword before but holding it seemed just so right. As if another piece of her has found its way home. She held it to the forest light and examined it before turning her attention back to the man and asked, "So what do I call you?"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I mean you and I are going to be partners, right? We'll be stuck together for a long time it only makes sense that I know your name and became your friend."

The man stared at her with an unreadable expression before bellowing in full blown laughter, "You amuse me yet again my master…"

Naruto cut him off almost immediately, "I'm your partner not your master and most definitely not your servant. I am your friend and partner."

He continued to smirk and continued, "My partner. Very well you may refer to me as…"

Back in the real world, the Hollow finally forced down its meal. The girl started to Hollowfy before his very eyes even though something was off about her transformation. Luckily even though she had so much reiatsu his experience managed to trap the half-Hollow under its powerful legs. Fang Leg supposed he played long enough with her and decided to eat her already but he was once again blown away by a surge of reiautsu.

Now Naruto was standing before Fang Leg with a broken mask covering half her face. The mask was eerily like a distorted fox's face but was slowly flaking away. She was now clad in a black gi and hakama and holding the sword she had received from her inner world. She pulled the blade out of its sheathe and brandished the sword till it was pointing down on the ground.

Burning with determination she released the blade and watched it dissolve into a red ripple in mid-air as she spoke the words, "Bask in eternal wealth and glory, _**Ou no Zaiho!**_"

The sky around Naruto turned crimson and the air behind her began to ripple as smaller ripples formed from the emergence of countless swords. The swords all looked like regular katanas with varying hilts but Naruto felt Zaiho, which what she calls him, tell her that this isn't his true power but they both agree that this is more than enough for this pathetic piece of vermin.

Fang Leg screamed in pain as a literal rain of steel punctured each and every inch of his being.

XXXXXXXXXXX

END Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Whirlwind Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or Kaze no Stigma

XXXXXXX

Prolouge

XXXXXXX

It wasn't a surprise when they contacted me for it seems that my father's reputation as a magus killer was passed on to me. Granted, I have recently killed a few powerful and prominent magi but there was a good reason for to do so. If researching immortality by sacrificing countless lives is enough to get you into my list, targeting my family will.

But I digress as of right now, the Burial Squad requested my aid in raiding this accursed lair of rogue magi, they had good reason that a demonic ritual is underway and it seems that the beast to be summoned was one of the greater demons that dwell in the pit, Belial. The Magus Association vehemently denied any involvement but refused to aid in the attack. Typical, magi always lived in fear of their secrets being revealed even if in aid of someone else. This is one of the many times I am glad that I am a failure in that aspect of a magus.

I breathe deeply, the smell of a million corpses and acrid sulfur flooded my senses. It seems that the ritual is already underway. I have to hurry while my temporary allies take care of the dregs I left behind in my rather abrupt entrance. Caladbolg II was very well suited for a button hook entry. I was tasked to make sure the summoning fails. While our informant was positive that the beast can't be fully summoned, Belial's presence alone is enough to turn the surrounding area into rubble reeking of miasma.

Thus, giving birth to even more demons. I crouched low as two blast of energy nearly took my head off. It seems that there are some guards left around the halls and I have no time for them.

Trace On.

Two blades, one black and one white, appeared in my hands in an instant, the two phantoms I and my counterpart devoted our lives in mastery. I immediately flooded them with od, making them grow, lengthen and break. My foes seem to mock my blades as if they were just mundane blades crafted with magic. They seemed confident that the armor they wore was enough to stop my blades. They were dead wrong.

Kanshou and Bakuya tore through whatever enchantment and steel and shattered leaving behind hundreds of razor blades that would attract its counter part and shred whatever in their path. I didn't stop to admire my handiwork but I am sure that even if they live they are in no condition to give chase.

As I entered the main chamber, I know that from this distance I can't stop the ritual if I try it on foot. A called my bow into my hands and began to trace a blade that would be appropriate. The sacrifice is blocked by the magus and killing him outright might cause the spell to spiral out of control. I was left with one target. The circle itself.

Now normally breaking the circle is as easy as drawing in the sand. Just past a line through the curves and your done but it seems this one isn't an incompetent for he carved the runes straight out of prana. Which makes all the more harder for others but all the more easier for me.

"I am the bone of my sword," I notched my bow and took aim. At first it started out like a small dagger with a bolt shaped blade but slowly and surely it lengthened and thinned becoming more aerodynamic and shifting the dagger into an arrow that can break any contract. I have little time to do this as I flooded the projectile with od and let it soar while crying out its name and once again releasing the dagger of Medea onto the world.

**"Rule Breaker!"**

My aim was swift and true as the circle shattered upon contact of the rune blade and the intended victim fell to floor. A bit indecent but wholly unharmed and untainted. But I didn't have time to celebrate, for I still have a magus to kill. I dismissed my bow and reinforced my body and chased after my arrow. Once again I summoned Kansho and Bakuya, two blades forged for the sake of crafting. Created by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng, whose wife, Mò Yé, gave her life in order to melt the metal used to create the swords during the Spring and Autumn Period. While weaker than their original counterparts, these blades have an affinity against monsters and from what I've seen makes them all the more appropriate to kill this monster before me.

I slashed down and the magus blocks with a magical shield. I knocked him back with a kick and threw both of my blades to the side and I began to whisper.

_"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm,"_

The married pair sought each other and once more struck his shield.

_"Our strength rips the mountains,"_

I traced another pair making the ones flight drastically change course.

_"Our swords splits the water,"_

I move in close and struck with Kanshou and the Bakuya in the air swerved in breaking his right guard.

_"Our names reach the imperial villa,"_

I thrust forward and the remaining blades struck in nearly simultaneously. Leaving him completely defenseless.

_"The two of us cannot hold heavens together,"_

I traced the final pair, flooded the blades and arms with od. The blade entered their Overedge state and I moved in for the kill.

**"Crane Wing Three Realm!"**

As the made my final stroke, feeling the flesh part and bones tear, I turn to find an mutilated arm in place of what should have been a bleeding corpse. This is why I hate competent foes, they have back up plans that makes all that much harder to kill them. I took a breath and the air seemed to be cleaner but the stench of sulfur still lingers, the Burial Squad will have to purify this area if it is ever to be used by normal humans again.

Glancing to the side, I found the young man at my age hold the victim in his arms. The young woman was worse for wear but in time her wounds would heal. I shed off my cloak and threw it at him, "Cover her with this, help should arrive soon."

The brown haired youth covered the girl in with my cloak as and held her close. He glared at me and moved his body between me and her. I chuckled at his attempts to shield her, "Calm down, I have no intention to fight you."

Not once did he drop his guard but he nodded anyway his eyes darting about to find an exit while shuffling the unconscious girl behind him. Finding no so such route he sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He turned to me and said, "I suppose I should thank you but who are you?"

I raised a brow and rubbed the back of my graying head and smiled, "Magus, Emiya Shirou, you?"

He raised a brow at my declaration but honestly I see no point in hiding that fact now. He replied with a bit of thought, "Kazuma. Yagami Kazuma, yorozuya."

He reached out his hand to shake mine and I replied in turn but I can't help but feel I somehow change his future and mine with this one meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Prolouge END

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
